Molding compositions from aromatic polycarbonates based on bisphenol-A units and ABS plastics (diene rubbers grafted with styrene and acrylonitrile) are known. In general they have very high Izod impact strength, especially at lower temperatures. In practice, the relatively low thermal dimensional stability of these molding compositions has proved to be disadvantageous, for example in the manufacture of vehicle parts which have to be exposed to coating conditions, that is temperatures of 140.degree. to 160.degree. C.
It has now been found that the thermal dimensional stability of molding compositions of this type is considerably improved if specific polycarbonates based on substituted dihydroxydiphenylcycloalkanes are added. The good Izod impact strength is retained in these modified molding compositions. This is unexpected as the aromatic polycarbonates based on substituted dihydroxydiphenylcycloalkanes added, themselves have a considerably lower impact strength.